


Just a lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Aurora313



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more fun on a hot summer's day than to spend time by a riverside with your sibling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a lazy Sunday Afternoon

**RWBY (c) Roosterteeth**

**Just a Lazy Sunday Afternoon**

 

Raven had her back against an old oak tree and her feet dangling in the cool crystal clear stream of water, gently letting it sway with the current. In her lap was a thin sketch book and besides her was a red bucket, half full of palm sized smoothed stones from the river. Half of them were still very damp. And just over that were two long cloth-bound objects that lay stacked on top each other.

Raven watched another stone tossed into the bunch, and a slight cheer from another person standing in the knee deep water.

It was Qrow, Raven's twin brother. A boy with dark spiky hair mottled grey, and a large set of bangs hanging prominently down the middle and sides of his forehead. His faded red eyes twinkling with satisfaction and a slight grin split his lips.

"Didn't miss that time." He said with a nod then leaned forwards, hands on knees as he peered intently through the rushing water. Raven shook her head bemused and plucked out the newest addition to collection of stones besides her.

"I don't see why you'd need so many," She voiced at last, turning the stone in hand. It fit snuggling into her palm and felt smooth as marble. "I would have stopped at a dozen, but you've got a half a bucket full. Literally."

Qrow's head jerked up at the sound of shifting rocks while Raven tipped the bucket over just enough for him to peer at the contents.

He certainly seemed surprised, but brushed it off with a smile and a shrug. "Can never be too prepared, right?"  
With that he turned back and continued surveying the water bed, occasionally leaning down, plucking a stone up and casting it aside with a funny look. Each time getting wetter and wetter, though it was perfectly plain he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you planning to do with these anyway?" Raven asked, the stone still in hand. It was a strange swirl of greens, blues and greys. It reminded her of those shelled muscles she'd seen at the Fishermen's wharf. Although it was entirely the wrong shape. She waited for an answer with her chin propped up on her hand.

Qrow picked up another stone to inspect then tossed it between his hands. "Nothing wrong with having too many skipping stones."

Raven nodded unconvinced. "You're just using these as an excuse to stay in the water."

"Maaaaaybe." Qrow offered with an innocent smile and that trademark mischievous glint in his eye.

Raven rolled her eyes and frankly didn't blame him. In the summer heat, it was sweltering.

So much so she'd had to forgo her usual black and red outfit and resorted to shorts and a white and red t-shirt. And even they felt too hot for this weather. Mirroring that glint in the eye, though Qrow failed to see it, Raven 'callously' tossed the stone back into the stream.

"Oi!" Qrow's smile vanished as he made a desperate dive for the stone.

Though he managed to catch it, he was now completely sodden. He sat up on his knees and spat out a mouthful of water. Raven had a hand folded across her waist, laughing at his indignant scowl. A laugh that was interrupted by a handful of water splashing in her face. Qrow was laughing defiantly now, answering her with a challenging glare.

"Hey! You nearly got my sketch book you brat!" She snapped, tossing the book behind the two cloth-bound parcels then tackling him back into the water.

With a heavy shove, Raven splashed him right in the face. He stumbled back with a sputter, rubbing his face vigorously with a disgusted noise. "That went up my nose, you twerp!"

Raven was about to retort once more, when Qrow kicked her legs out from under her, sending her back with great splash. Raven bounced to her feet easily enough, slipping only slightly on the water-washed stony river bed. She lunged forward and grabbed Qrow by the arm with a devilish grin, and her other hand reached for his soaked shirt. Clearly seeing her plan, Qrow mirrored her moves, grabbing her shirt with his hand...

Then he stopped.

Like a switch had been thrown, both siblings halted immediately and remained standing, clutching each other. Their smiles faded and they stared past the riverbed into the forest beyond out of the corner of their eyes.

In an instant, they released their hold. Together, they leaped out of the way of a charging Beowolf, landing on the grassy hill where the two long brown packages sat.

"Well, so much for a quiet Sunday." Qrow said, staring at the Grimm.

A second, then a third joined it. He gripped one of the long brown packages by the end and moved away from Raven, who did the same.

"I dunno. Kicking your butt was getting boring." Raven said, standing at her full height and brandishing the package like a sword.

"Oh _please_. I was winning and you know it." Qrow sneered, grabbing the brown covering and ripping it off, revealing a very sharp, if fairly plain long sword.

"'Winning', my ass."

" _Language_." Qrow teased as the first Beowolf charged.

Grimm of this level were easy to out-think and outmaneuver. Even for a pair of home-trained thirteen year olds. Qrow leaped up, flipped and sliced the thing's head off with a single stroke. Raven charged towards the second, ripping the brown off her own weapon before spinning, swinging her sword in an upward strike to cut the Grimm's leg off, then spun and swung again to cut it's torso diagonally.

"Oh hey! Looks like you've learned a thing or two from Mama, after all." Qrow quipped, running towards the third Beowolf.

"Dear Dust, you're such a mummy's boy." Raven rolled her eyes, watching him impale the beast through the torso. Although frankly, it was the pot calling the kettle black.

"I know it, and I love it." Qrow shrugged nonchalantly then peered through the forest and hummed to himself. "There's still one more out there."

"Oh if it comes to us, we'll kill it." Raven said waving an uncaring hand, she moved back to the small riverbed and sunk her feet in again. That felt nice.

Qrow watched the Grimm disintegrate with a contemplatively look, then gripped his long sword in both hands and held it close to inspection.

"I wanna use a scythe."

"... what?" Raven's head snapped around as he joined her at the river bed.

"A scythe."

"A _scythe_?"

"A big long pole thingy with a curved blade." Qrow held his sword with one hand and drew an a vague shape of a lowercase 'r' in the air with his finger.

"I know what a Scythe is! Just... why?" Raven looked at him in stunned disbelief, like he'd grown a second head. "Isn't there something more practical?"

"Oh, when I want to use a scythe its ridiculous, but when you wanna make some stupid mystic... rainbow dust-sword thingy, its not?" Qrow shot an irritated glare her way. "I see how it is."

"At least mine's practical!" Raven snapped up to her feet, her fist on her hip and leaning over him imposingly.

"Its from a fairy tale!" Qrow protested, snapping to his feet also.

"Yeah, and rainbows are cool!"

"And a Scythe isn't?!"

Drawn to their small feud, the last Grimm found them and launched forward. The siblings growled, the entirety of their ire now focused on the Beowolf.

"Excuse me!" Qrow snarled.

"We're talking!" Raven spat.

Qrow cut off its hind legs and Raven punctuated her frustrated outburst with a skillful stab through its skull, lodging her blade in the ground.

She flicked her sword to the side, with a huff. "I swear, some creatures of Grimm are just _rude_."

Qrow looked grumpy when the Beowulf's corpse slowly evaporated into dust. "Rainbow swords are _stupid_."

" _Scythes_ are stupid." Raven snapped back angrily.

" _You're_ stupid!"

And the exchange continued on and on. Siblings volleying insults on the way back to the small river bank. Of course, neither could resist shoving the other into the stream to emphasis their insults and another splash fight ensued. Collecting the sketchbook and bucket full of stones, the fight began with renewed vigor until they reached their cabin up stream.

Fin.

 

* * *

**Author's note: I thought of this a while back, and thought it would make a cute one shot. :)**

**I will admit I took some liberties with the age, but given Ruby stomped a whole pack of Beowolves as a 15 year old with ease? Well, humour me.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Aurora313. :)**


End file.
